Racking Up 'First' Kisses
by Gleeful Canuck
Summary: Who really thought playing Spin the Bottle was a good idea anyway? Blaine is amused. Kurt wants a 'first' kiss that counts. Finn keeps on spinning. Set during BIOTA. contains boys kissing boys, girls kissing girls (implied) so if that is not your thing, scroll is your friend :)


Author's notes: I found this cute little spin the bottle from the BIOTA episode called "Doin' the Love Game". But I thought there was something touched upon but not really explored and so I couldn't just leave it. Plus I am still of the firm belief that those two boys circle each other like no one's business and there were many possibilities where they could have come together.

What you need to know- in BIOTA the group plays Spin the Bottle and a few kisses are shown. In "Doin' the Love Game", likeasouffle explores some other possible kisses. Mercedes for instance spins Kurt and they kiss. Kurt spins Finn. Which leads to everyone deferring to Rachel (her party, her rules) and they make a 'no kissing family' rule. Kurt spins Mike next and kisses him.

Doin' the Love Game by likeasouffle : /works/698229

Kurt gapes at the sight before him. Rachel and Blaine kiss for what seems like an obscene amount of time, but really it is probably only a few seconds. Their friends are all whistling and catcalling, generally egging on the teenage hormonal lust driven exchange. They break apart and the game continues on, but Kurt's head is still _processing_ Blaine and Rachel, and so he misses the next couple of kisses until Blaine is snickering into his shoulder.

"It's like karma" Blaine giggles and Kurt's eyes finally register the bottle is pointed most decidedly at blanches when he looks up to the circle of his friends and see's Finn's cheeks tinted pink, his eyes downcast and sad despite the smallest of smiles on his lips as he reaches for the bottle.

"Good thing Rachel made that family rule huh?" Finn mumbles to Kurt when their eyes meet and he offers a genuine smile as he spins the bottle again. It comes to rest on Kurt again and the circle howls with laughter. _What the actual fuck?_ Kurt's brain is supplying for him. Not only are two of the sober people in the room spinning each other, but they are also the only two even close to being "family" not to mention Kurt's _past_ crush on Finn; although Kurt is very much _over_ that. _Mostly._ When Finn _isn't_ around.

"What are the chances?" Puck scoffs. Artie and Mike look at each other and start spouting off random number percentages before declaring they are _too wasted to do the math!_

Finn's face is post-football practice red, his eyes a little wide and crazy, a determined smirk to his mouth. He grabs the bottle again to spin it, this time spinning it in the opposite direction like it might _somehow_ make a real difference, but yet again the bottle lands on Kurt. Finn throws his hands in the air and glares at his drunken friends who are impossibly louder than before, and the taunting for Kurt is somehow worse than in the McKinley hallways. When Finn's eyes find Kurt, the smaller boy notices the quarterback's glare softens and he quirks an apologetic eyebrow and offers a cross between a grimace and smile.

"You two" Tina interjects in a mock serious voice, claiming the attention of a majority of the group, including the Hudson-Hummel brothers. The pointer fingers of her hands each aimed at Finn and Kurt, "are like magnets. Electrically charged to each other. Sometimes pushing away, sometimes coming together." Tina giggles as she moves to slide her two fingers together but her drunken lack of coordination results in them missing each other as her eyes cross. She squints her eyes and purses her lips and tries again, over and over, until finally her fingers mash together. "A-ha" she shouts excitedly, holding her fingers, smushed together, up in triumph.

Kurt thinks Finn looks nearly as panicked as the smaller boy feels. _Somebody else spin the damn bottle!_ his mind is screaming at him. Kurt is about to grab the bottle and put it forcibly into Artie's hands when someone else snatches up the bottle. Kurt lets out a little sigh of relief and sits back on his heels. But his calm doesn't last long; Lauren has snatched up the bottle and is thrusting it back in Finn's direction.

"Maybe you've gotta blow on the bottle Hudson" Lauren supplies. "Like dice in vegas." Kurt watches Finn give Lauren one of his classic lost puppy dog looks complete with the head tilt. "Blow the bottle" Lauren snaps at Finn, causing Puck, Sam, Blaine and Mike to crack up laughing again.

Finn huffs as he snatches the bottle away from Lauren. He closes his eyes and purses his lips and weirdly, Kurt can almost feel the puff of air Finn expels over the top of the bottle. He can see Finn's lips move as he mutters something, but the drunken clamoring of their friends makes it impossible for Kurt to hear what Finn is saying and no one else seems to be paying attention to anything other than the hilarity of Finn continually spinning the bottle to Kurt.

_Anyone but me, anyone but me_ Kurt's brain chants as Finn places the bottle back down. _Or Blaine_ he adds as Finn flicks his wrist. Kurt has a flash of guilt as he thinks about seeing Rachel draped all over Finn earlier in the night, and how uncomfortable his brother had looked. _Or Rachel_ he adds in a moment of selflessness. _Anyone but me, Blaine or Rache_l is on repeat in his mind as he watches the bottle spin and spin and spin. It starts to slow and Kurt knows he is holding his breath and even most of their friends are now deathly silent awaiting Finn's fate. Kurt's eyes widen dramatically as the bottle slows and appears to come to rest in front of _Blaine!_ There is a collective gasp of breath in the room but Kurt's mind is screaming _no, no, no, no, NO!_ But then the bottle takes one final click of a turn, settling again, for a fourth time on _Kurt_. The room explodes with noise again and either Kurt's brain has short circuited or he just can't hear himself think over the loudness of their friends. Kurt refuses to look up at Finn this time.

"This is priceless" Santana smirks from somewhere behind him and her sarcasm drips like ice water down his neck. Kurt twists his head around to find where she and Brittany have disappeared to, and his eyes reach them, tangled in each other on the couch in the corner, over his left shoulder. Kurt's brain makes the connection that the wet, smacking noises he has heard were not just from the kisses of the game but also have been from Santana and Brittany making out. Kurt squeezes his eyes shut and turns away, willing his brain to _un-make_ that connection. "Screw this" Kurt hears Finn exclaim and Kurt takes a couple of deep calming breaths, thankful that Finn is seemingly giving up on the game, before he flicks his eyes open.

But Kurt's breath catches in his chest when his eyes open and instantly widen to the sight of Finn Hudson in his face, in his personal space. Kurt leans back, away from Finn, silently thanking and applauding his flexibility. Kurt's back is now against the floor and Finn is on his hands and knees slightly above Kurt, their bodies _not_ touching at all. Kurt's mind voice is silent but the inside of his head is loud. There is a pounding percussion baseline, no doubt thanks to apparent heart palpitations and he can hear their friends chanting all around them. Some are chanting_ "kiss, kiss, kiss"_; some are chanting _"Finn and Kurt, Finn and Kurt"_, but for the moment, Finn is silent.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt notices that although drunk, Artie and Lauren are trying to draw an also inebriated Rachel into some sort of discussion, and for that he is thankful. Kurt knows Rachel is not one to sit idly by while _this_- _whatever this is_- takes place, since she is beyond determined to win Finn back after the whole Santana/ Puck sex fiasco. Kurt finally looks up at Finn's face; it's slightly flushed even though Kurt knows Finn hasn't been drinking and he's wearing his usual half-smile that Kurt finds comically unattractive, yet turns his knees to jello when directed at him. Kurt looks to Finn's eyes and he feels like he could drown in the warmth of them; despite his stance, their positions, Finn's eyes are gentle, not predatory. The chanting of their friends morphs, dull and muffled, like Kurt is underwater and he relaxes just a touch. "Kurt" Finn says softly, but Kurt feels it more than hears it, his eyes now trained on Finn's lips as they form the sound of his name and Finn's breath is expelled onto Kurt's cheeks. He watches as Finn licks at his own lips before Kurt's eyes flick back up to the warmth of Finn's. He has one eyebrow raised in question as he studies Kurt. Kurt doesn't understand how or why, but he and Finn are very in-tune to each other since the basement incident last year. There are times they can communicate silently, by just a shared look. For instance right now, Kurt thinks, Finn's eyes are pleading, _please, is this ok?_ And Kurt can feel himself relaxing more.

Kurt's lashes flutter closed for a second and he hears a startled gasp escape Finn's throat. Kurt opens his eyes and tries to will himself to shake his head- Kurt's boundaries are being pushed to their extremes and he can't help but think of that kiss in the McKinley locker room. Kurt knows that Finn won't push him- not like David. He appreciates that Finn would never blatantly set out to hurt him, and so that is the _exact_ reason why Kurt finds himself consenting, nodding just slightly at Finn. Finn shifts slightly above Kurt, redistributing his weight more evenly as he brings his right hand up and gently cups the left side of Kurt's face, his thumb stroking over the soft skin covering Kurt's cheek bone. Kurt feels the damp warmth of Finn's hand against his face, and that warmth spreads through Kurt's veins, down his neck, his shoulders, his arms, his chest; warmth seeping through his entire body. Kurt feels at peace, content, relaxed and warm- if he could only feel like this always.

Finn ducks his head and brings his lips to Kurt's, and Kurt watches as Finn's eyes flick closed at the last second and then Kurt closes his eyes too, struggling to focus on every minute detail to re-live over and over. Kurt brings his right hand up and lightly strokes at the back of Finn's neck with his fingertips. His fingers trace the short hairs at Finn's nape and he is surprised they are not more scratchy like stubble, finding instead that it almost feels like the whiskers of a cat. Finn's lips are strong against Kurt's, but soft and the pressure is firm but not controlling- Kurt lightheartedly thinks of all the practice Finn has had kissing because Kurt finds him extremely proficient. Kurt hopes his own skill level is not subpar but acknowledges with reluctance that he has not had that much practice. Before Kurt can sinker farther into his own gloom, Finn's thumb begins stroking Kurt's cheek again and his middle and ring finger pulse gently behind Kurt's ear. Kurt's eyes roll back in his head, behind his closed lids and he struggles to _not_ moan into Finn's mouth.

When Finn moves to end the kiss, Kurt panics. Although he knows he _shouldn't_, Kurt tightens his hand on the back of Finn's head, pressing it back towards him and he pushes his own lips forward, chasing Finn's before they can even get away. Kurt takes control for an instant, sucking Finn's top lip in between his own, nibbling gently, pulling a slightly appreciative noise from Finn. Kurt's mouth is now slightly open and he can no longer help but moan softly when Finn's tongue flicks into his mouth. Kurt's hand falls from the back of Finn's head, slowly grazing down his spine to the middle of his back. Finn takes the shift in Kurt's posture to his advantage and successfully ends the kiss this time, pulling his head back just enough, leaving his body propped like a bridge over Kurt's.

It's quiet, too quiet, save the wild drumming of his heart. Kurt wonders suddenly if this was all just some sort of daydream or fantasy because their drunken friends are suspiciously silent instead of the whistles and catcalls that have accompanied the other kisses. Kurt feels the heat of the blush on across his cheeks, in the tips of his ears, down his chest when he discovers Finn studying him. Kurt tries to focus on cataloging how Finn looks now, _post kiss_. His eyes are darker but still warm and soft. His skin is flushed slightly, his lips a little more red, wet and swollen than before. Finn tilts his head so Kurt blinks up at him and he gives Kurt another one of his ridiculously adorable half smiles. Kurt smiles back, "Hello Finn Hudson" he whispers.

"Hey Kurt" Finn says softly, his smile growing full and genuine making his eyes crinkle in the corners. Finn's thumb strokes over Kurt's cheek a final time before Finn brings his hand back down to the floor to keep himself propped up. Kurt slides his hand from Finn's back, to his side and lets it fall to the floor too. Kurt searches Finn's eyes for some sort of freak out, some sort of realization that _everyone_, all their friends, just witnessed that, but Kurt finds none. If anything, Finn seems calm, peaceful and Kurt thinks he's never looked more beautiful. Kurt acknowledges that it seems like they are at the moment, the only two people in the room.

That illusion is shattered though by a throaty chuckle beside them. Blaine is sprawled on his side, his head propped up on his hand, his gaze almost suffocating. Kurt and Finn each turn their head quickly to look at Blaine and out of the corner of his eye, Kurt notices Finn's posture stiffen slightly and his eyes widen. Kurt's heart clenches for a variety of reasons. "Brothers" Blaine drunkenly drawls, waving a hand at them, "that is soooo cooool. And kinda hawt". Kurt can now hear the insane chatter of the rest of the group as they all come back into focus. Although Kurt knows realistically it was a couple of minutes at the most, it felt longer and Kurt is grateful that Artie and Lauren still have Rachel in some sort of heated discussion; she appears oblivious to what just happened.

Kurt watches as Finn pushes himself up and scrambles back to his spot in the circle beside Artie and brings his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around himself before offering an awkward smile to most of the others. Kurt rubs his face with his hands and takes a couple of shuddering breaths before returning to a more comfortable seated position. Blaine immediately latches onto Kurt beside him, snuggling against him and continuing to declare how "hot" the kiss was. Puck, Sam and Mike have apparently taken it upon themselves to score the kiss as if it was some sort of sport, revealing their results to Finn. Kurt giggles in his head with delight at the high scores. From the other side of Blaine, Mercedes and Tina are fanning themselves with their hands, bemoaning Kurt's orientation. Quinn though is the most quiet and Kurt realizes that she is more than likely sober as well, but she flashes a sincere albeit brief smile at him and then a more subdued one to Finn. Behind him, Kurt can hear Santana and Brittany kissing and giggling, Brittany mumbling something about _dolphin kisses_. Kurt registers Finn handing the board and bottle to Artie who places them on his lap, but Kurt stands, excusing himself from the group, untangling a very drunk but cuddly Blaine from himself. Kurt ignores the game as it continues to go on without him- Artie has spun Quinn, but when he gets to the the stairs he looks back at the group briefly over his shoulder. Finn is kind of squinting at him, concern visible on his face. When Kurt's blue-green-grey eyes meet Finn's chocolate ones, Kurt offers a wide, full smile and is repaid with a _beaming_ Finn. It's not awkward as Kurt would have thought, so Kurt feels lighter as he slowly climbs the stairs from the basement to the main floor of the Berry house. At the top of the stairs, Kurt enters the half bath and closes the door.

Kurt contemplates his reflection. If he doesn't count the kiss with Brittany, Karofsky or Mercedes because they happened for the wrong reason, were sexually uninteresting, or because of an inebriated partner, then the kiss with Mike doesn't count either. But_ that_ kiss, the one between he and Finn, is a whole different ball game. Kurt still wishes it was Blaine; adorable, funny, always singing Blaine who at least is also gay -not straight. But can Kurt honestly say he is upset that what is really his first kiss is with Finn? Sure they are psuedo-related; but Kurt has known Finn longer than his dad has known Carole and the wedding itself was only a couple of months ago. Neither Kurt nor Finn are drunk (unlike Mike, Mercedes and even Blaine if they were to have kissed tonight) and while the kiss happened because of a game, it's almost a teenage right of passage to play this game and Kurt isn't trying to impress anyone or lying to himself. The kiss with Karofsky was downright terrifying for so many reasons, it had made Kurt feel nothing but anxious afterwards. But the kiss with Finn, it was gentle, sweet; it made Kurt feel things he hasn't felt before and it's awoken those feelings for Finn that he thought he was over. Kurt shakes his head at his reflection, no matter how much he wanted that first 'real' kiss to be with Blaine- it is now going to belong to Finn. Kurt smiles at himself as he realizes that he's actually happy about that. Kurt brings a hand up to his mouth and lightly touches his still tingling lips. He's finally counting his first 'real' kiss, from his first love- not a bad night for Kurt Hummel.


End file.
